unikittyfandomcom-20200222-history
Hawkodile
Hawkodile is a main character and protagonist in Unikitty!. Voiced by Roger Craig Smith, he is Unikitty's bodyguard. Personality and Traits |-| Physical appearance=Hawkodile is a green hawk-crocodile hybrid. He has a dark orange head with a yellow beak that contains teeth. He wears a pair of black sunglasses that morphs with his emotions. He has thick arms with feathers on the shoulders. He wears a pair of red boxing gloves. His belly is ridged, with a slightly lighter green color. He wears a black pair of shorts and has yellow talons for feet. He has a pair of dark orange wings on his back. Other looks |-| Personality=Despite his rough exterior, Hawkodile has a calm personality. He is not afraid to question issues that face the others, yet is still the muscle and protector of them. He is very deductive, using his brute strength to get to the bottom of situations whenever he needs to. His one weakness is his inability to admit when he has romantic feelings for someone, preferring to keep his feelings bottled up so tight they literally crush him. Relationships *Hawkodile and Dr. Fox’s Relationship |-| Abilities=Being a bodyguard, Hawkodile has heavy combat skills, which he constantly hones in during his free time. He also has strong muscle fitness, being able to lift heavy objects. His wings allow him to fly, though he primarily uses them to create high jumps for flying kicks, rather than sustained flight. Comments Biography |-| Early life=As a child, unimpressed with the stuffed animals he used to fight, Hawkodile wished for a sparring partner. When Hawkodile was a bit older, into perhaps his teen years, he used to be best friends and partners with Eagleator, training together as equals to be action fighters in the Unikingdom’s nearby Action Forest. However, when Hawkodile was rewarded a single pair of sunglasses by their sensei, Eagleator fell into a rage and nearly destroyed the entire dojo, forcing Hawkodile to attack him. This severed their friendship, as Eagleator swore revenge and Hawkodile swore he would never use his abilities to attack, leaving the dojo and going to live in the Unikingdom. He would then move into a treehouse somewhere in-town. At some point, he was assigned the position of Unikitty's bodyguard. He later befriended her brother Puppycorn, Dr. Fox (who he would later develop feelings for), and royal advisor Richard. He would later join a game night competition with his friends, the annoyance of Unikitty and Puppycorn's rivalry making him start to dislike them. Despite this, he won five separate nights. |-| Season 1 First adventures Spoooooky Game On another game night, he was unsure of playing yet again, thanks to the competitions of the royal siblings. Deciding one game couldn't hurt, he joined the new board game, titled Spooooky Game, only to be sucked into the game board. He suspected something was up with the game but continued to play along with the others. He managed to beat the corn maze challenge of not ending up in last place but noticed Dr. Fox was missing from the group. Feeling something was up, he kept watch on the Score Creeper, threatening him with violence later. In the arcade of the second challenge, Hawkodile was more focused on finding the source of a mysterious noise than winning tickets, eventually coming upon a freak show. This cost him the game, as he was locked in a cage and mutated into the next freak. Later, when Unikitty and Puppycorn won the game and defeated the Score Creeper, he was still stuck in his monster form. Sparkle Matter Matters One day in the kingdom, Hawkodile was working his practice runs on his training grounds. After greeting the princess for the day, he continued his training. Dr. Fox and Unikitty would return later in his training, collecting the sparkle matter that the joy of his training was giving off. As the two girls left, he blushed and was lovestruck from Dr. Fox waving at him in thanks, causing hearts to appear around him, only to punch one of them in submission. Later, after hearing an explosion in the castle, he and Hawkodile ran in, making sure Unikitty was okay but was distracted by Richard, who was now happy. After celebrating him now bursting with sparkle matter, Hawkodile was hit with a giant star particle, realizing that something was wrong. Once Richard launched a giant star-shaped particle onto the ground, he told the others to leave and he would take care of it, punching the star and breaking it. Once the others came back with a new serum, they were nearly crushed by a giant heart particle, which Hawkodile destroyed. As the serum was anger-based, it caused Richard to fly into a rage, creating angry sparkle matter, something that made Hawkodile happy, as it gave him something to fight. In the end, after everything was back to normal, Hawkodile expressed his happiness in being able to punch danger in the face. No Day Like Snow Day During Snow Day, he built an ice sculpture of a dumbbell, which he used to practice with. Puppycorn later showed him the magic snowman, Mr. Snowbuttons, which actually contains Master Frown. Declaring the snowman sturdy, he punches it in the gut, declaring that he likes it after Master Frown attempts to fight back. During a snow fort competition, he brought the snowman with the group to help build the snow fort. Richard declared the team the winners, as Master Frown's writhing is mistaken for dancing, which also creates an impromptu light show and fireworks show. This draws the ire of the rival fort, who challenges them to a snowball fight. Despite getting some hits in, Hawkodile declared the match doomed on their side. As Master Frown launched himself from a catapult onto the rival snow fort to destroy it, Hawkodile saluted his bravery and cheered him on for their victory. After the game was won, Hawkodile partook in some of Dr. Fox's new hot cocoa recipe, which he declared to be like "a fireplace in his gut". When Puppycorn declared that he would be Mr. Snowbutton's best friend forever, Hawkodile tried to explain to the prince that a snowman can't stay around forever. Once it was decided that Mr. Snowbuttons would live at the North Pole from now on, Hawkodile severed the ice floe that was keeping the snowman secured, sending it drifting away. While Unikitty, Puppycorn, and Dr. Fox ran off to have more hot cocoa, Hawkodile and Richard confided in each other that they knew it was Master Frown in the snowman the whole time. Action Forest During a tea party picnic with his friends, he was concerned on keeping the perimeter safe, saving the others from a killer ant (a normal ant on Puppycorn's cake), a typhoon (a cloud in the sky), and a razor-sharp twig (a normal twig). Puppycorn and Dr. Fox praised his bravery, while Richard called it unnecessary. Unikitty gifted Hawkodile with a kiss on the cheek and a flower crown for his bravery, which Hawkodile stated as just doing his job, as danger lurked everywhere. As he explained this, an unknown force knocked him into a hill, creating a crater. As the dust settled, Hawkodile realized it was Eagleator, who had come for revenge against Hawkodile, demanding his sunglasses. When Hawkodile refused, the two of them started to fight. Once Unikitty and the others ran over to see what was going on, Hawkodile demanded they stayed back. This left him open for an attack that weakened him substantially, causing him to have his glasses stolen by Eagleator. Thanks to having worn them all the time since he had gotten them, he forgot how bright the sun was. Eagleator demanded a fight at the Dojo if he wanted the sunglasses back and flew off. When the others came to his aid, Hawkodile tied a bandanna around his eyes to ease his pain, as he explained the story of how he knew Eagleator and why they were enemies. While Puppycorn, Dr. Fox, and Richard found the story amazing, Unikitty was moved to tears, wondering if the two could just hug and make up. Hawkodile insists that combat is the only action, but he soon realizes that he is ill-fit to fight in his current state. As such, he asks the others to fight for him, which they agree to. Thanks to how poor they are at fighting, he ended up bringing them to the Action Forest to train, teaching them a montage of how to become action heroes. Later, before the battle, Unikitty attempted to talk him out of having to fight, but he continued to insist that it was still needed. Heading to the Dojo, Eagleator was waiting for him. As he taunted Hawkodile of being unable to fight, Hawkodile revealed his friends. Despite looking cool, Hawkodile realized he had forgotten to teach them how to actually fight. Demanding a real fight, Eagleator pushed away the others and attacked Hawkodile, as the two fought until they reached the edge of a cliff. Unfortunately, Eagleator got another good punch in, weakening Hawkodile. Unikitty, the first to come to from the attack, tried to reason with Hawkodile to use hugs again. This time, Hawkodile did, hugging onto Eagleator, apologizing for the past. While it seemed like Eagleator was accepting the apology, in reality, he used it as another means to attack, suplexing Hawkodile onto the ground. This angered Unikitty, who finished the fight for him, leaving Eagleator dangling off a cliff and knocking the sunglasses back into Hawkodile's possession. He tried to offer Eagleator his hand for help, but his rival refused, falling and flying away, vowing revenge. As Unikitty made sure that Hawkodile was okay, she apologized on lashing out. Despite this, Hawkodile agreed with what Unikitty had said, that this is a time for hugs, but it is always a time for punches with someone like Eagleator. Kaiju Kitty When a slime monster attacked the kingdom, Hawkodile quickly found himself outmatched by it. As he was unable to fight it, Dr. Fox called in for the Shining Mecha Kitty Turbo V robot she had created. Hawkodile was impressed by the robot's hydraulics, but was also excited to be one of the pilots of the robot, choosing the right arm to pilot. Once they were able to get in sync with each other, Hawkodile used his station's ability to create a shield to deflect a blow from the monster. Eventually, the monster was defeated by giving it a friend, saving the kingdom. When Richard suggested they leave the robot, Hawkodile protested, commenting how easy it was to defend the kingdom at a push of a button. After various attempts to use the robot for non-combat purposes landed them in trouble, Hawkodile teamed up with Puppycorn to help rescue a child's pet from a tree, only to level the forest. Despite the protests of Richard, Hawkodile continued to stay in the mech with the others, using it for activities like swimming, playing trees with maracas, and eating breakfast in the mech. This would continue for many months after. During this time, Hawkodile's console crew increasingly filthy, as his limbs atrophied into noodle-like length thanks to a lack of exercise. As the robot continued to destroy the town, along with Uniktty breaking the lockdown mechanism, Hawkodile was alerted to a monster in the town, which turned out to be the robot. Thanks to his limbs being so weak, he was unable to break open the locks, forcing him to try and destroy the robot to escape it. He would be the first to land an attack on the robot, but it did nothing. In the end, he and the others would launch the Mega Robot Giggle Missile for the robot to fly into, but this still did nothing to destroy it. When it was revealed that Richard had the destruction mechanism, the robot was destroyed, but launched the pilots safely away from the robot. Hawkodile was saddened by the loss of the robot, while also helping console a sad Dr. Fox. Despite this, he quickly forgot about the robot and went to get ice cream with the others. Fire & Nice During a Problem Fixy Day, Hawkodile helped decorate the castle for the citizens. When Unikitty caused a giant outburst thanks to Master Frown, he hid behind the throne in defense. Hawkodile later helped clean up the throne room after the outburst, but was distracted by Puppycorn's Distraction Dance as much as the citizens were. When Unikitty wore herself out from helping various people, Hawkodile helped fan her down. As Master Frown came around with his own problems, he poured punch onto Unikitty, causing Hawkodile to threaten him with a physical punch, only to be stopped by Unikitty. Much to his shock, Unikitty also let Master Frown have her things. Once Dr. Fox revealed that Angry Kitty had escaped, he and the others went to see the pleas of help from people that had angered Unikitty that day, rescuing Sssnake, Theodore, and Gizmo from being used as a bridge. When Master Frown was revealed to be hiding from Angry Kitty, Hawkodile and the others used him as bait to lure her in. When the first plan to stop her failed, Hawkodile resorted to Plan B: using a cat toy to distract her enough to cage her. Unfortunately, this made her even more angry, as she nearly attacked Hawkodile and the others, until Unikitty stepped in to stop her. Rock Friend One day, during his training, Puppycorn asked if he would play with him, which Hawkodile explained he was unable to, as he was training in the dark, just in case the sun went out. Understanding, Puppycorn ran off to find someone else to play. The next day, Hawkodile awoke to realize his arms were stolen. It was revealed that Puppycorn had stolen them to make Friend Guy. While angry that this happened, he still had to compliment the monster on his toned arms. Despite this, he let Puppycorn keep his arms, via the persuasion of Unikitty. Later, he would find Rock Guy, who supposedly insulted him. After more apparent taunts, Hawkodile angrily kicked Rock Guy out of the window, creating the key to him saving Unikitty and Puppycorn from Friend Guy. Later, he would be present to ask where the remainder of his body was, only for Unikitty to insist that everything was okay. Kitchen Chaos One morning, Hawkodile scarfed down a huge breakfast in an attempt to "carbo-load" for energy, oblivious to Richard catching the dishes that he kept knocking over. When Richard cracked his back from stressing himself out from work, Hawkodile was there to watch in horror as this happened. He went on to help the others take on Richard's previous chore of cleaning the kitchen. Disgusted by the results, Hawkodile tackled the dishes, planning to punch the grease off. Despite finding it boring, Unikitty insisted he do it the "Rick way", handing him a bottle of soap. He relented, doing it for Richard. Seeing that the bottle of soap "fights grease", Hawkodile treated the Mr. Sudz bottle of soap as a living person, waiting for it to battle the dishes, but it did nothing, much to Hawkodile's confusion. Later, Hawkodile attempted to prep Mr. Sudz to "fight the grease", shoving the soap bottle onto the plate, which continued to do nothing, as Hawkodile grew more and more desperate and angry. Eventually, Unikitty called for the others to do the chores "their way". As Hawkodile "tagged out" Mr. Sudz, he punched the dishes, knocking the grease entirely off of them and putting them into the cabinet at the same time. Finished with his chores, he took a tea break in satisfaction. Joining Unikitty and Dr. Fox, he realized Puppycorn was nowhere to be found, as he was asleep in the garbage can. Fishing him out of the can, after being awoken and attempting to do his job, Hawkodile watched as the paper continually failed to fall into the trash can. While Richard was impressed by how they did with the kitchen, and also insisted that cleaning up the messes of the others was his duty, he suggested at some point maybe Hawkodile and the others could clean up after themselves. Hawkodile and the others laughed this off, and left. Crushing Defeat When a cupcake monster started to attack the castle, Hawkodile sent FeeBee to safety, while attacking the monster. Dr. Fox lent him a bazooka attachment, which he used to shoot his arm with, defeating the monster. He thanked the doctor for the weapon, as she commented the two make a pretty good team, which flustered Hawkodile. Inside his treehouse, Hawkodile did some training, but still was unable to shake the feelings he had from Dr. Fox. Pulling away weapons to reveal a drawing of the doctor, he talked to the picture about his feelings, as his sparkle matter grew into a giant heart that started to crush him down. The next morning, Hawkodile, much shorter than he normally was, wearily went to breakfast, as Unikitty noticed something wrong with him. Hawkodile quickly denied this, until Dr. Fox's voice caused another giant heart to crush him down. Dr. Fox realized that Hawkodile had a crush, which he admitted to, but quickly denied. Unikitty attempted to get him to tell him who it was, but he angrily rebuffed it, insisting he was fine. Dr. Fox admitted he would not be fine, as his symptoms would increase, and he would continue to shrink, much to his horror. Quickly denying Dr. Fox's offer for one-on-one experiments, he was once again crushed again, as Unikitty, Puppycorn, and Richard volunteered to help. Puppycorn helped him first, much to the prince's excitement, as normally Hawkodile was the one helping him. Hawkodile admitted he was confused, while Puppycorn mentioned that every time he liked an item, he would eat it, which Hawkodile pointed out that he was in love with someone, not something. Hearing Dr. Fox laughing out of Puppycorn's room, his crushing heart returned, as he excused himself from Puppycorn. Richard was the next person to help him, as he mentioned he too held a torch for someone. Hawkodile, confused that he never actually met the girl that he was in love with, questioned this, as Richard pulled out supplies for him to confess his love, which involved complex situations that would have him doing multiple tasks before he even confessed, which caused Hawkodile to leave. In the hallway, Hawkodile encountered Dr. Fox again. Denying the doctor's suggestion of a heart transplant, Hawkodile quickly ran away from her, getting crushed by three hearts this time. Talking with Unikitty on the balcony, Hawkodile pushed the princess away when she took his small size as cuteness over the seriousness of the matter, and explained how he was unable to tell his crush that it was a "love-like" situation. When Unikitty showed how she liked everyone, she even included the Cupcake Monster, who attacked her. Leaping into action, Hawkodile was too small to attack the monster, but the monster was able to attack him. After Unikitty was able to get the monster to stop by admitting Hawkodile's crush, the monster taunted Hawkodile and left. Disappointed that he was unable to protect the princess at the size he was at, he requested a leave of absence to think his secret alone thoughts. Singing about his crush, while having issues training and riding his motorcycle, Hawkodile flew up to the roof of the castle. Much to his horror, Dr. Fox was there, preparing to watch the meteor shower. Lying that he was there to "punch stuff or things", a large pile of hearts struck him down, crushing him down to critical levels, where he would have to tell his crush immediately, or risk being crushed into nothing. Nervous that his crush would not listen to him, Dr. Fox let Hawkodile "test" on her. Pouring his heart out to his actual crush, Dr. Fox was distracted by the meteor shower, while Hawkodile grew back to his normal size, leaving the doctor while she focused on the meteor shower. The next day, while eating cupcakes with his friends, Hawkodile's return to his standard size was noticed by Unikitty. Dr. Fox, thinking that the situation was over, asked who his crush was. In a panic, Hawkodile lied, claiming FeeBee, which, much to his relief, Dr. Fox bought. Wishing Well During his training regiment, Hawkodile was alerted by his old Wish Coins, who became the sparring partners he had wished for, giving him the training he wanted. However, as they were acting revenge on him, more and more sparrers surrounded him, dogpiling him in a pile of coins. Unikitty quickly rescued him, much to his relief. He then helped Unikitty get new wishes to stop the coins. After star, 11:11, and birthday wishes failed, Hawkodile pulled out a wishbone from a turkey. Although unsure of the strength of the new wishes, Hawkodile still saw them off. He would later become audience to the brutal fight the extra wishes put against the wish coins. After the coins were disposed of, he shared a laugh with the others, only to quickly grew nervous after the extra wishes came back to continue their attack. Hide N' Seek During one of the monthly hide and seek competitions, Hawkodile lead the citizens in a stretching regiment to prepare for the competition. On his own turf, he used his treehouse as a hiding place from Unikitty, setting up dummy versions of himself as a distraction, while keeping watch on a radar and with binoculars. When Unikitty moved into his territory, he distracted her with a dummy on a jetski, but she quickly saw through this. He would then use a dummy on a firework, which she seemed to have taken as bait. Slathering himself with leaves and mud, Hawkodile hid in a mudhole, only for the princess to discover him. As she stated he mixed his mud colors wrong, she slapped him with a sticker to proclaim him as found. Later in the losers' circle, Hawkodile enjoyed a cupcake, while waiting for Unikitty to find Richard. When this took longer, he was grouped into the town square with the other citizens for a headcount. At this point, he realized that this was getting too far. He also made sure Puppycorn did not eat a pickle that was pooped out by Burger Person. When Unikitty had fully lost her mind from not being able to find Richard, he tried to sway her to just give up. However, this drove her even madder, as she destined to travel to the ends of the earth to find him. When it seemed like Richard was killed when he was found, Hawkodile tearfully payed his respects at the funeral. When the real Richard showed up, Hawkodile was as afraid as the others at the "ghost" that had just appeared. As Richard was declared "it" by being unfound, Hawkodile ran off to hide again. Little Prince Puppycorn During a time where the citizens were nearly about to riot out of boredom, Hawkodile took care of an exhausted Unikitty when she managed to fix the problem. Puppycorn then commented how he wished to be royal like Unikitty, much to the confusion of Hawkodile, who explained that Puppycorn was royalty. It took Unikitty's explanation for him to get it, however. He later was enamored by the ideas that Puppycorn, now ruler of the kingdom, had created. However, the excitement disappeared the next morning. The endless fireworks and music meant that he got no sleep that night. Later in the day, he would try and alert Puppycorn that the new bouncy castle homes that he had structured were blowing away in the wind, as he was taken away by one, only to be taken away further by a giant crow. Once he was able to land, he quickly stopped a nauseated Dr. Fox from getting sick. He then brought up that Puppycorn needed to stop being prince, and he will be heartbroken when the riots begin. That night, much to his embarrassment, he joined in on Puppycorn's excuse play. Pretending to be Puppycorn's evil princess bride, he pretend that he was the reason Puppycorn had "died". As Dr. Fox's robots started to attempt to take him down, he was forced to go down for the show, much to his annoyance. He continued to grow annoyed when Puppycorn pulled a twist in the play, only to grow embarrassed when Dr. Fox claimed he looked pretty in his costume. Pet Pet During a day in the forest, Hawkodile and the others came across a small blob, which he quickly became enamored by. Pleading with the others to let Richard keep it, he eventually relented, to Hawkodile's excitement. At the castle, Hawkodile suggested the name "Face Melter" for the pet. While Richard left to get pet insurance, the pet, now named Pet Pet, was quickly lost. In an attempt to find him, Hawkodile and the others tore through the castle, nearly destroying it. Unikitty then set Hawkodile out to look for Pet Pet. In the kingdom, Hawkodile followed the scent to Pet Pet, leading him to a family's house. Mistaking a muffin as Pet Pet, he ended up eating it, destroying the family's dinner. Later, at Pets-a-Bunga, Hawkodile rushed in, revealing a non-moving Pet Pet. His mourning triggered multiple Pet Pets to go off, revealing it as a toy. He was then given the original one as his own pet, oblivious to it being a toy, as he happily declared himself a good pet owner. Memorable Quotes Background Information *Hawkodile originally had a black belting around his waist, without his shorts' legs. He also had a black neck, instead of the green one he has now. Trivia *Hawkodile's appearances and heavy actions are often paired with a hawk screech. This was replaced with a bird's chirp when he was younger, as seen in “Wishing Well”. *Throughout the series we have never seen Hawkodile without his Sunglasses. Gallery Appearances ''Unikitty!'' *Unikitty! Theme Season 1 *Spoooooky Game *Sparkle Matter Matters *No Day Like Snow Day *Action Forest *Kaiju Kitty *Fire & Nice *Rock Friend *Kitchen Chaos *Crushing Defeat *Hide N' Seek *Little Prince Puppycorn *Pet Pet *Kitty Court *Birthday Blowout (minor) *Lab Cat (cameo) *The Zone Category:Male Characters Category:Main Characters Category:2017 Category:2018